FateDiamond Dust:FuyukiRe - FGO Side Story(Mashu Alter)
by mynameishi
Summary: FGO Singularity/Lost: Fuyuki;Re - The Lonely Orphan Upon The Barren City of Diamond Dust. A FGO Side story/spinoff. Think of it as a Lostbelt or Singularity Event. There are no fan ships (Non Canon) or OC's (Aside from new servants). The story revolves around Ritsuka (Male), Mash, and 7 Servants. They Rayshift to a Singularity that is an abandoned timeline where tragedy had ensued.
1. PVPrologue

**Fate/Diamond Dust**

(This is just a prologue. Its meant to mimic Singularity/Lostbelt PVs)

The first chapter is the next one

Almost everything is still in WIP. Decided to release this barebones just to set it up.

Will probably finish this story up in a later time, but for now this is just a prologue and a WIP first chapter. The setting is as if this was released as part of the main story, or at least a side mission for the Lostbelts currently in JP. The story is setted during the Lostbelts, so anyone who hasn't cleared Salomon be mindful of heavy spoilers! The main overall theme in the story is Regret, Orphans, Vengeance, and Abandonment.

FGO Singularity/Lost: Fuyuki;Re

The Lonely Orphan Upon The Barren City of Diamond Dust

**"PV"/Prologue**

**"PV" audio track:** Aimer; After Dark - Words.

**Narrator:** Takahashi Rie

**_Ever since the beginning, the Orphan has always been alone._**

**_The Orphan was denied of their liberty, and robbed of their happiness._**

**_We have lost everything. We have been abandoned by everything,_**

**_All that we have ever experienced, was filled with nothing but loss and regret._**

**_Losing and losing. There wasn't a single thing that we could protect..._**

**_Never once seeking salvation... Never once moving forward..._**

**_Even still, this forgotten Orphan had truly once learned of Love._**

**_And so... now it's our turn_**

**_To take back... that is our everything..._**

**"Ah, you're so late... Senpai."**

Extras

**Tainted Servants, who are not corrupted by the grail, but are empowered by its impurity. They were summoned, answering their call to evoke revenge upon a lost world. They are... Avenger Servants.**

_**"Avenger" Saber *An imposing figure, that protrudes a dignified and divine demeanor, yet he is not keen on hiding is bloodlust and wild nature. At this moment, he is not a King, but a unstoppable force to be reckoned with. **"The Heavens and The Earth can never coexist. Gods and the like do not belong in My world of Men. Throw away your prayers, even the Gods themselves will fall to my blades! Those who pray to worthless Gods because of their own powerless are far less than mongrels!"_

_**"Avenger" Lancer *A young man clad in blue and silver. He wields a red spear and a magical javelin of lightning. He had been betrayed by love, honor, and the very loyalty that he believed he had embodied. In death, he saw that the life he lived was meaningless. **"Things are best left to rot. I'll tear that honor of yours and feed it to the dogs."_

**_"Avenger" Archer *A tormented young man, wearing a white cloak and red headband. He has forsaken all his ideals, and has been betrayed by those very ideals. _**_"I'm sick of this foolish world built upon sacrifices. If that is deemed just, then I will destroy that hypocrisy in the name of Evil!"_

**_"Avenger" Rider *A weathered hermit who has endured suffering, loss, and death, for the sake of his people. He was abandoned by his family, friends and even his nation, but even still, he finds salvation for others in the name of God._**_ "Do not speak to of love as if it were given easily. I've known a man once who uttered those words, that followed with his divine rage. You'd best humble thyself, for not even God will grant thy mercy."_

**_Caster * Not available (will not be revealed yet)_**

_(Identity has already been decided)_

**_Assassin* Not available (will not be revealed yet)_**

_(Identity has already been decided)_

**_"Avenger" Berserker * An ominous figure within a bulking set of armor. This clad-black armor is covered and hidden within an obscuring fog. He(?) claims to have forsaken the title of a Knight, and will openly mock and attack anyone who utters it. Rarely, when not enraged, he(?) can only talk with a few words at a time. _**_"Knights, laughable... Kings, irrelevant... Kingdoms, ruin... Reason, no longer... Only Destruction..."_

Bonus points to anyone who can guess who the servants are before they are revealed. I'll DM the first ones a sketch of said servant and an existing servant of your choice.


	2. Chapter 1 WIP

_The instance of a singularity occurs when a particular part of history is altered unnaturally, that would not have been possible within the confines of that era. That part of altered history then contradicts the Greater History of Man, and becomes a distortion of time that threatens the survival of humankind. Singularities usually are caused by magical aberrations, such as a holy grail, or powerful beings strong enough to alter a timeline, such as the Beasts; like Goetia or Kiara. Usually, altered events are automatically repaired by Alaya, or the Greater History of Man. It then continues that event in the form of an alternate timeline that parallels the correct history of man. The greatest evidence of this is the appearance of Proto Servants! Arthur-kun and Artoria-chan are so adorable! The Lion King is also a great example! Kuro-chan and Shiro-chan are very cute too!_

(Somewhere else in Chaldea)

_**(It's Chloe damnit!)**_

_**(It's Nameless damnit!)**_

"Um, Da-Vinci-san. Aren't you rambling on a bit too much?"

"Please be quiet during the lecture. Besides, call me '_Da-Vinci-chan_' okay? _**Gudao-kun**_."

"It's _Fujimaru Ritsuka_ though Da-Vinci-_chan_…"

_Lostbelts are also considered singularities, but rather, they are special cases that differ. They are a continuation of a timeline that does not follow the correct history of man, yet doesn't directly affect it. Parallel worlds can exist because they are also within the world's possibility, and are counted as the same within Greater History of Man. Lostbelts however, branch of from those parallels, and rather than coexisting as possibilities, it has no other option but to overtake that correct history itself as a ' manual correction'. Though this mechanic is specifically meant to repair any loopholes in history, this also gives the possibility of a Lostbelt overtaking the legitimate history of man._

"Then would there be a case where there were both a Lostbelt and a singularity Da-Vinci-chan?"

"That would be impossible Ritsuka-kun. Singularities are what you consider a single event that threatens our timeline. Lostbelts are like a different timeline that is trying to overwrite ours. They are both fundamentally different."

"Haha... I see, something like that would be super complicated anyways." Ritsuka laughed out jokingly

"I'm sure our Da-Vinci-san would be able to do something about it anyways" Ritsuka said puffing out his chest proudly.

"I'm not sure if your complimenting me or not _**Gudao-kun**_." Da-Vinci-chan let out a sigh.

"Well, I think that's enough for today's lecture. I'll be going to the offices now. Let me know if you have any questions, okay? My class will be open again next week, so don't be late again Ritsuka-kun!" Da-Vinci left quickly with a bright smile on her face. Her little body was hopping and skipping around excitedly as she went.

**(Chaldea hallway)**

_Unless, what if the singularity itself wasn't falsified by the grail, but continually sustained itself. If by chance, __**that **__was never..._

Da-Vinci pondered to herself on the way to her office. In deep thought, she began to shake her little head, and her usual smile began to resurface on her face

"Well there's no use thinking about it now I guess."

*****This is currently the first scene in the chapter that's properly finished. Will probably finish this chapter later in the week.**


End file.
